


For the Win

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Oliver in an empty locker room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Win

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: House colors (red, gold)  
> Kink: Oral sex
> 
> Written for the May Madness story-a-day challenge 2012 on LiveJournal/InsaneJournal

“Um, I don’t think we’re supposed to be in here,” Percy said, looking around the Gryffindor locker room as Oliver dragged him inside by his red and gold tie.   
  
“If you’d like to knock boots out there on the Quidditch pitch in the snow, I’m game to try that.” Oliver’s hands snaked under Percy’s robes to the buttons beneath. “S’gonna be cold, though.” His hand palmed Percy’s crotch through the perfectly pressed trousers, and Percy straightened up and sighed.   
  
Percy imagined rolling around outside in the snow with Oliver. The darkness would be forgiving, but their clothes would be soaked right through. Not to mention the amount of shivering and what the cold would do to certain parts of their bodies that were key to this sort of thing. “This is better.” He looked around again, as if someone would jump out at them at any second. “But it’s so public. Someone might walk in on us.”  
  
Oliver dropped to his knees. “In the Gryffindor Quidditch locker room? At two-thirty in the morning? A month and a half before the next match?” He tugged Percy’s trousers down around his ankles. “Really, Perce?”  
  
Percy couldn’t help it, but the back of his neck flushed bright red, even as he rubbed it, embarrassed. “I just don’t understand why we couldn’t do this back in the dormitory room. My silencing spells are excellent.”   
  
“Aye, I know they are.” Oliver’s voice was muffled slightly as he nuzzled into Percy’s shorts. Then he pulled those down and breathed hot on Percy’s cock. “But tonight I don’t want ye silent.”  
  
“And we have to do everything you want?” Though he looked apprehensive and did not relax, Percy let his cock stiffen in Oliver’s mouth. The warmth. The wetness. The moving  _tongue_. “Oh fuck.” Percy thrust forward. “Yes.”  
  
Oliver chuckled, and that hummed delightfully against Percy.   
  
Percy reached up, grabbing fistfuls of the Gryffindor banner hanging on the wall behind him. His eyes rolled. His toes curled. His back arched. And his moan of pleasure echoed through the locker room.


End file.
